A Warrior's Cry
by PinkCottonCandyCane
Summary: A new student and her weapon arrive at the DWMA. Their pasts are evident: an orphan and a run away. Although seemingly innocent girls, their true personalities and intentions have yet to be revealed. But a certain witch may have plans for them yet. SoulxOc, KidxOc (Rated For Situations/Content)
1. Visitors

**OMG, so glad I could finally post something new :P I've been trying to put this story together for a while, ya know? I hate it when I have ideas in my head and once I type them up they seem absolutely stupid. Hell, I have a migrane right now because of how hard I've been focusing.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... as badly as I want to own Death the Kid and Soul Eater Evans... :(**

* * *

**PART I**  
**_~A Bond of Crystal~_**  
**_Chapter One: Visitors_**

* * *

The doe nelt down, it's elegant stance gorgeous even to the other animals; carnivores and much more. It sipped from the crystal stream, the cool water satisfying the creature easily. The trees were naked, their browned leaves long gone. Their branches shaked in the biting cold wind, not yet covered in a blanket of snow. The only sounds were the whistle of the wind, the steady flow of the creek, and the slightest rustling of leaves. The doe's head shot up, it's emerald eyes wide with caution. It's ears perked up, head slightly shaking as it glanced from side to side, body frozen. A sickening sound entered the air as a predator plunged it's weapon into the doe's soft winter coat.

The predator's eyes downcast as they pulled the weapon from the flesh, the blade dripping with fresh blood.

She brushed her hand over the doe, fingertips greeting the soft fur as she silently bid the creature's soul farewell. It's nose was still wet with the cold drink it'd just had. It's last drink.

The girl slung her homemade net over the animal. She picked up her sword, wiping the blade clean on her jeans. She dropped it into it's sheath that hung losely on her hip. The pulled the bag together at the top.

And she began her journey home; leaving a trail of blood in the autumn leaves.

* * *

"I could have helped you," The girl pointed out as she dried her hair with a towel. Her eyes softened as she watched the other rub her hands next to the fire. "You aren't alone, Ari."

"Maybe I'm just independent, Luna."

"Or maybe you're just stubborn, eh?"

Luna parted her black hair to the side, navy eyes watching the other girl curiously for another moment.

Bundled in a silk robe, she walked across the room, walking through the doorless entry into their kitchen. Hands on her hips, she glared from cabnet to cabnet, as if able to view the contents behind the wood doors with her mind. She turned on her bare heel, opening their small fridge easily. She frowned upon seeing the nearly deserted shelves. She began sorting through the items, tossing a few uneeded things over her shoulder directly into the trash bin.

A small chinese to-go box was opened and sniffed, causing Luna's nose to cringe when the spoiled stench of noodles entered her lungs. She tossed the item over her shoulder. She picked up a bottle of pomegrainite energy drink, giving her shoulders a small shrug, she set it aside; even if she didn't like pomegrainite, she didn't want to throw away an unopened bottle. Next to go were a carton of soured milk, old cheese, and a pot of old spaghetti. The only other item to stay was an unopened pack of bacon.

"I'm going to the store!"

"Shouldn't you put on some clothes first?"

"You know exactly what I meant!"

Luna stomped back throught the doorway, dragging along a trash bag as a result of her raid. She dropped it by the front door. She'd take it out with her.

She walked down the narrow hallway, past the bathroom, taking a left to enter her lavender-colored room. Her feet were cold against the hardwood floor as she walked to her bed, where she had laid out an outfit for herself previously. She smiled, rubbing the fabric of her sweater between her fingers.

She untied the silk robe, shrugging it off with a roll of her shoulders.

* * *

"Promise you'll behave yourself while I'm gone? And that you'll stay home?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Promise."

Ari narrowed her eyes, glaring into the fireplace,"Promise."

Luna gave a smile of truimp, picking up the trash bag. She opened the door, shivering a bit when a gust of cold air blew into the house. She stepped out, closing the door tightly behind her. She stepped down the wooden stairs and treked down the side walk. Her shoulder-length raven hair blew to the side with the wind. When she reached the wooden gate of their home, she dropped the bag into the small dumpster on the opposite side, and she latched the small hook, making sure the wind couldn't blow the top open. The last thing she needed was for cats and other unwanted pests in their front lawn, eating and tossing around garbage no less.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets. She now wore a dark green knit sweater and dark blue jeans tucked into laced-up brown boots. The cobblestone street beneath her feet echoed her footsteps, carried along with the wind. The streets were deserted, everyone clearly inside. It'd begun to snow in the town since they'd returned; snow gathering in small mounds on the sidewalks.

Ari had traded off the doe to a dealer on the black market for a pretty penny. Luna clutched the money in her Arits' pocket. She took a sharp turn, walking across the street with her head down. She entered a small shop, the jingle of the door alerting the vendor inside.

"Ah, there she is," The vendor pointed out to a few of the store's occuArits.

They must be new here, Luna thought to herself, I've never seen 'em before.

"Hiya, Benny," She said with a smile as she crossed the room and rumaged through the canned items on one of the high shelves.

"Luna Dixon?"

She glanced at the owner of the voice from the corner of her eye. Tall and muscular, bluish skin and cornrowed black hair; pupiless eyes. His rows of white teeth were exposed by his strange mouth, a flat nose above it. Truth be told, she didn't find it very far-fetched to think that he'd been hit by a bus or paralyzed, or both. His mouth made him look as if he'd stuck one of hit beefy fingers into a light socket. Black ink curled on the flesh of his arms, jaAriese tattoos.

A man possibly from the black market?

"I'm here to escort you and your meister-"

She was gone in a flash. The door's bell hadn't even had a chance to ring, for she had darted through with such speed it was unbelievable. Luna was already running through possibilities in her mind.

They could take residence in the woods for a while, live off of the wildlife. No; they wouldn't last. Winter was right around the corner. Maybe they could change towns again? Take up different names? They'd been too trustworthy of the townspeople. They shouldn't have been so open to begin with.

Her mind trailed off to the other possibilites. She'd have to go back to that hell hole, and Ari- Oh god. What would they do to Ari?

The bluish figure darted from the corner of her eyes and infront of her. She skidded to an abrupt stop on the cobble stone, weaving under the large man's arm. She ran low and fast, nearly too fast to be seen. The house.

Get Ari, Her mind comanded, Run.

The figure was right on her heels. To her suprise, he didn't reach forward and try to scoop her up. He was certainly big enough to send her flying face-first into the road by simply nudging her. Maybe he knew he'd be easily knocked of balance if she ducked and he missed her?

She turned the corner expertly, jumping over the wooden fence easily. The decrease in speed left them at an equal pace, the man on the opposite side of the fence alongside her. She jumped over the fence between two of the town houses. She found herself constantly glancing at her advirsary. Luna was unsure wether it was out of necessity or habit, but she did every time she landed after jumping a fence, as if to assure herself that he was still there. He was rather fast despite his enormous size, strangely.

She jumped the final fence, her breath catching when she saw the front door standing wide open. Luna darted up the three stairs, running into the living room. All of the doors down the hallway were closed, the bathroom's on the left along with her room, Ari's on the right. But the back door stood wide as well, the door's trim missing, as if the door had been kicked open.

Luna heard the big man's footsteps coming up behind her as she ran down the hallway, short hair flying behind her as her feet landed on their wrap-around porch. Ari continuesly weaved under a dark-skinned woman with dreadlocks. Luna jumped over the railing, rolling on the grass before standing and running to her friend who's cheeks were pink from her efforts. Her cheeks must have been pink as well from the running, but she couldn't care any less as she pushed the woman out of the way. She grabbed Ari's upper arm and sent them a few feet back, standing beside eachother.

Ari's dark violet eyes glared at their opponents. Of course they were a team. How many more were going to come over the fence in the minutes to come?

"Now, if you'd just let us exp-"

"Shut up the hell up!"

Ari's voice came out louder than it had meant to be. Her dark chocolate hair fell over one of her eyes,"You really think we're going to let you guys leave here?! We weren't born yesterday, we know you'll only come back with reinforcements! We aren't going down without a fight!"

She was still dressed in her thin, black sweater and black gym pants, barefoot in the frosty grass. Her long hair blew in the wind, fallen out of it's ponytail,"Luna."

Instantly, as if on command, a blade emerged from her collarbone, her eyes narrow as her being ignitied in orange light. The light engulfed the two of them, blinding their two advirsaries.

The light cleared, but no one stood in the girl's previous location.

The two looked around, and suddenly the man's head shot up,"Their hiding their wavelengths!" He jumped forward, just in time to dodge the thin blade of a samurai sword.

"Wait! You don't understa-"

Another blinding flash of orange light cut the man's sentence in half. The light disappeared, and, as if by magic, the two were gone again.

"What don't we understand?"

The sword was at the man's throat, the girl holding fast around his shoulders. The only thing between them being death itself.

"Sid!"

The woman stood in shock and horror, eyes wide. The man said nothing, completely still, motionless, frozen.

"Are you going to answer our question or not?!"

"We're here to escort you to Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I've never even been to Death City!"

"The Dixon family signed their daughter's rights over to the school! We can take her as well as her Meister by force if need be. A Weapon and their Meister are both connected, and I doubt that you'd let us take Luna away! If you wish to stay with your weapon, I'd suggest you release Sid!"

"Why should we believe anything you say?!"

"Because we have yet to harm you! If we wanted to kill you, don't you think we already would have?! I had you on the ropes just moments ago, I could have easily put an end to your life! Now release my Meister!"

Sure enough, the sword dropped limply to Ari's side.

"Now then, Luna Dixon and Arielle Battise are to report to the DWMA _immediately_ for their training."


	2. Road Kill

**Yay! Chapter Two! xD I'm going to try to keep the chapters balanced, I noticed that chapter one leaned mostly towards Luna, so I tried to keep this one focused on Ari. I'll try to keep them both balanced evenly in the next chapter though. And I'll try to get the relationship forming between Kid and one of my OCs going soon. I just haven't figured out how I'm going to introduce him yet... I'm pleased with how Soul came in in this chapter... No more spoilers! ;D Sorry for any errors, R&R, enjoy! Please give it a chance, lol! ^.^**  
**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Soul Eater :(**

* * *

_**~A Bond of Crystal~**_

_**Chapter Two: Road Kill**_

* * *

"Just think about it! Other Meisters and Weapons to bond with! It'll be so much fun," The masked, black being mused happily.

Ari stood, head down, staring blankly at the document.

Luna stood next to Death Scythe, eyes wide as she watched her Meister's every move,"You don't have to do it, Ari!"

The Meister grabbed hold of the pen, pressing it to the paper. "There we go! Just think about it! You and Ms. Dixon here will have the time of your lives at the academy," Lord Death exclaimed.

* * *

Luna walked into the class room, dressed in an unbuttoned, white button-down shirt and light blue cami, which were both tucked into blue-jean shorts. Her usual brown lace-up boots had also been picked to join in her little 'event.' Her navy eyes scanned the rows of seats. Ari had chosen to be late on her first day. She'd been avioding Luna since signing the contract, vaguely aware of what Luna's late reaction would be. But now Luna was clearly just interested in a conversation with her Meister. Some reassurance that this was all happening, that they'd stick together no matter the cost. That was how it was looking, for now at least.

She felt eyes on her instantly, searing her pale skin. She whipped around, finding a small group of people staring at her in curiosity. Four girls and two boys. One of the girls had blonde pigtails, two others wore matching outfits, and the final had long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. The first boy had blue hair that stuck out in all directions, and the second wore an outfit that consisted entirely of black and white. Three white lines crossed through his black hair. The only thing in a different color happened to be his eyes, which were a raidiant golden.

"You're the new girl, right?" The blue-haired boy asked.

Luna simply gave a nod, unable to find her voice; although she'd been yearning to talk to someone since the previous day. Ari hadn't spoken to her since the woman, who they'd learned was called Naigus, told them of the deal her parents had struck with the DWMA.

"Nice to meet you," The girl with her hair held in pigtails said, holding out her hand. "I'm Maka."

"Luna," Luna answered with a small smile, shaking Maka's hand after a bit of hesitation.

"Say," The spikey-haired boy commented. "Aren't you supposed to have a Meister with you?"

* * *

Ari walked down the street, her hands in her black jean pockets. She wore a white t-shirt under a short-sleve black jacket. She wore black wrist bands as well as black combat boots. Her hair was tossed over her shoulder carelessly. Her violet eyes were downcast.

She wondered how Luna was handling her first day. Ari had made up her mind the second she slid into the soft bed in the dormitory last night; there was absolutely no way she was going to tackle her first day. No. She and Luna would spend the whole day mad at eachother and they wouldn't make any friends as a result. They were better off seperately for their first day.

Her head throbbed, making her paused as her train of thought stopped momentarily. She'd had a headache ever since she'd entered the city.

She heard a faint motor behind her; she turned slowly. The bike hit her head-on. She went flying, rolling on the ground as the squeal of tires filled the air. She heard a crashing noise. Her eyes were closing, her dark eyelids began to block out the light. But not before the color of white entered the sliver of sight.

* * *

"Oh-Ow," She groaned as she pressed the icepack to her skull. She sat on the sidewalk, next to the guy who had nearly put a dent in her skull.

He had shaggy white hair, and crimson eyes, but the strangest were his pointed teeth.

"Why the hell would you walk in the middle of the street?!"

"I was hoping for a guy to run me over with his bike, isn't it obvious," She said sarcastically before she let out a small whimper.

"You aren't from here are you?"

"Looks like someone does their homework."

"Where are ya from?"

"Over the rainbow."

"How old are you?"

"300. I look good for my age, don't I?"

"Hpmh."

His shoulders slouched. She rolled her eyes as she pressed the icepack to her temple.

"What's your name anyways," He asked, glaring over at her.

"Ari," She said grouchily.

"Soul," He shot back. "Soul Eater Evans."

"Ari," She said in a mocking tone of sorts. "Ariella Battise."

"Mocking isn't nice."

"Hitting people with your bike isn't nice either."

"You must not have many friends."

"Oh, and I bet your just the most popular guy in the world. I think I've seen your picture on a milk carton before."

"Seriously, do you even have any friends?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"None of your buisness."

"Did I just hear you say 'none?' I fucking knew it."

"I've got a friend."

"Notice how it's singular and not plural."

"Wow, you do do your homework! Heh, I'm a Meister. I've got a friend."

"A Meister? No way. I've never seen you at the DWMA before."

"I'm new."

"No shit."

"All of your friends must think you're an asshole."

"You'd be surpised."

"Let me re-word it then. A pain in the ass?"

"Why are you being such a bitch? Is it that time of month?"

"Why are you being such a prick? It's not like you got hit by a miniature motorcycle!"

"I resent that."

"I fucking hate this conversation."

"Then why are we having it?"

"Because you clearly don't know when to shut your damn mouth, Soul."

"Hurtful."

"My head hurts."

"When are you gonna quit whining about that?!"

"I don't whine!"

"Ok, Ms. 'I don't whine', what the hell are you doing right now?!"

"Talking to a fucking asshole!"

"Says the super soaker bitch!"

"Says the steroided behemoth!"

"Fuck this I don't have to put up with this," He mumbled as he stood from the sidewalk. "I've gotta go before my Meister catches my ass skipping class."

"Hey," Ari said, pulling herself up as well. "Wait a damn minute."

"Hm?"

"From as far as I can tell, Meisters and Weapons are supposed to reach this title called,'Death Scythe,' am I wrong?"

"No?"

"And we do that by getting a Demon Weapon to eat a hundred souls, right?"

"Ninety-nine Kishin and one Witch."

"Ok, so nintey-nine Kishin-"

"It's pronounced key-shin. Not like a slurred version of kissing."

"Whatever! But that would imply that a Weapon would have to eat a hundred souls to obtain that status, right? To be wielded by Death himself?"

"Yeah? What's the point of this on-going conversation?"

"So... That would mean that by calling yourself,'Soul Eater.' You're an arrogant son of a bitch, eh?"

Soul mounted his bike with narrowed eyes, keeping his eyes away from the girl who had her hands firmly on her hips, smirking in truimph,"See ya."

She watched as he circled the grand fountain of the square before taking off through one of the alleys. Ari stood still for a moment, still holding the icepack to her right temple, despite the fact that the aching had vanished long before. She finally dropped the bag of ice, pulling a peice of paper from her back pocket. No way was she going to Shibusen today; if she ever saw him again, it'd be too soon. She looked at the address scribbled onto the copy paper.

Luna had been stupid enough to leave the address to their new apartment in their one-night dormitory, it was almost as if she were beckoning her to go there. Sure, she couldn't do shit unless Luna was present; in fact, she couldn't even enter the place without her permission. She at least wanted to see where she'd be spending the next years of her life.

She started her trek through an alleyway. _Tombstone Ave; 643_

Not caring, she tossed the small script of paper over her shoulder and back into the fountain, where it turned into a mushy spit-ball looking thing. She continued walking down the alley, towards what she hoped was 'Tombstone Ave.'

* * *

"Wow, you're really from Alaska?!"

"Heh, no. We just took up a temporary residence there, that's all."

"Ah," Patti said, sighing lightly. "I bet it was really, really pretty there. With snow and mooses and, and-"

"I guess so?"

"Oh, hey guys," Maka said cheerfully as she took a seat across from them. "Luna, this is Crona." She motioned to a rather skinny, who she guessed to be a girl, with short pink hair. She wore a long black robe-like suit with three strange cuffs on the end of each of the arms.

"Nice to meet you," Luna greeted, smiling as Crona took a seat beside Maka across the table. Crona gave the smallest of nods, clearly shy.

"What were you guys talking about," Maka asked as she poked her food with her fork.

"Where she's been! She's been to France and Alaska and California and Italy and-," Patti exclaimed, grinning the entire time.

"Why'd you guys travel so much anyways," Black Star asked, glancing over at the new student. It was clear that he was a bit pissed that he wasn't the center of the universe for the moment, but he was still curious as to why two teenagers would travel to those extremes.

"It wasn't safe," Luna murmured, staring at her tray as if to keep from explaining. Much to her liking, Black Star didn't push the question any further; but the others did have some relating questions.

"Why didn't you stay with your parents? Aren't they safe," Maka asked, watching her new friend with softened eyes.

"They weren't exactly what you'd call 'safe.' If anything, they were the opposite."

"What about your Meister's?"

"She doesn't know her parents."

Everyone was utterly silent for a moment, only the sound of the other students in the cafeteria was present.

"Well, where all did you travel?" Luna's eyes drifted to Liz Thompson, Patti's older sister who wore the same outfit, long hair framing her face under her hat.

"Yeah," Tsubaki pitched in joyfully. "Where've you been? In all? Don't you have a travelouge or something?"

"Yeah. We made sure to keep track of the locations."

"Do you have it on you?"

"No."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to mee-"

Another tray landed on the table next to Maka. A teen with spikey, not as spikey as Black Star's, white hair and red eyes sat down. "Where've you been, Soul," Maka asked, kind of in a scolding matter.

"I had to deal with a bitchy pedestrian."

"You where out riding that stupid motorbike again, weren't you?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So?! So what if you get an incomplete for class participation?! Do you know how badly that'll reflect on the both of us, Soul?!"

Everyone present sweat dropped as they watched the two partners argue with one another, trailing so far from the original topic that it didn't even make sense anymore.

* * *

She coughed as she came through the back entrance. Dust flew. The hardwood floors echoed her footsteps. She shivered a bit. Saying it was cold was an understatement. It felt as cold as ice inside the store. It was a small, narrow, two story building. It was constructed of old red bricks and had a large display window in the front of the dark shop. It was evident that no one had lived here in years, maybe even centuries.

Cobwebs occupied corners, dust rested in every crevasse.

No wonder this place was so cheap, Ari thought to herself.

After her journey through the rusted back entrance and the small hallway, she entered the shop. A wrap-around counter covered in dust rested infront of the staircase that led upstairs. The large display window still held a trio of still manequins, grayed and unclean. She walked towards the display window, stepping onto the small platform about a foot off of the floor. The sign outside was missing, only the two chains that once held it up and the rail for it remained.

A mother and her daughter walked past, the mother carrying a shopping bag. The child curiously glanced into the old shop's window, eyes wide when she saw Ari smiling back down at her, waving. The child stopped, tugging on her mother's arm, pointing into the window. Ari immediately ducked behind one of the old manequins, watching as the mother rolled her eyes and continued walking down the cobblestone sidewalk with her child who still watched the window.

Ari stepped down from the platform, staring up at the ceiling that was in a surpisingly good condition. Old candle sconches hung from the cieling. That gave Ari an idea of just how old the place was.

A table was slouched down on two of it's legs, one chair knocked down laying beside it. An old bookshelve rested against the wall from floor to cieling on the other side of the room. Two of the six shelves were leaning, another missing. Ari ran one of her fingers across the shelf that was leveled with her neck. She whiped the dust off on her jeans, frowning when it left the faintest of marks on the black fabric.

"Man, she bought a dust bunny farm," Ari mumbled. She took a step back, scanning the bookcase. She found a rusted, metal picture frame on the second to first shelf. She instantly snatched it from the shelf, examining it. To her displeasure, the glass was coated in a thick layer of dust. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She caughed and waved her free hand when the dust flew. It resettled soon after, allowing her to breathe in the musty air of the ancient shop.

She observed the picture inside of it's rusted frame. Four women were cramped into the picture. It was black and white, and a bit faided by time, leaving it a brownish color.

The smallest girl had dark hair put into matching pigtails, wearing what looked like a long-sleved dress-shirt and plaid ribbon. The second had long blond hair, wearing a buttoned, light-colored coat. The tallest girl wore her curly, dark hair down, wearing a short-sleved light colored dress with a dark ribbon tied around her waist. The woman had long blond hair done in an elegant braid, wearing a dark dress with laced sleves. Each one wore a smile. Each one looked as if they were happy.

Ari ran her thumb over the glass, stopping when she felt a bump under her other fingers. She turned the frame over in her hands, finding an medalion of sorts taped to the back of the frame. The medalion was in the shape of a heart, pulsing a soft bluish-purple. Her eyes widened as she carefully removed the medalion from the frame, the silver rim that surrounded the jewel untouched by time. The rim had what looked like wings carved into it. Pair next to pair. It was rather heaving despite being able to fit into her palm.

She ran her thumb over the surface of the jewel. She gave a small smile, somewhat happy with her discovery. But then, she saw a silvery mist-like substance swirl inside of the jewel, forming a strange mural-like painting. The mist shifted again, forming a brick wall with two black bricks, with the one between them turned vertically. Something in her mind clicked.

She'd seen those bricks.

She turned on her heel, running across the room and back towards the back exit; not caring that her footsteps sounded like thunder on the ancient floor.


End file.
